An Albatross Around My Neck
by Zeph-sensei
Summary: The S-Class results are in! Gray is now an S-Class mage, and of course it doesn't sit too well with our Dragon. What will he do to prove himself worthy? And if things take a turn for the worse, who will stay with him? A Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail. If I did, Natsu would kill anyone who touched Mira.**

It was the day of the S-class results. The sun shone with unprecedented might, lighting the city of Magnolia. The clouds, which usually hindered it's might were nowhere to be seen. The atmosphere was palpably humid, the winds blew untapped. The hustle bustle of the city was continuous, never changing. Most of the 'bustle' however, was coming from a single building that adorned the epicentre of the settlement.

"Hey Mira!" Natsu screamed, stepping over Max who he had just knocked out, making his way towards the bar.

"Can I get my usual?" He asked, taking up a seat righteously across the barmaid.

"Hi Natsu, you seem awfully energetic today" Mira replied, giggling to herself at his antics, while sporting a commendable smile.

"Gramps is supposed to announce the results of the S-class exams today after all." Natsu replied, his goofy grin evident. He then downed his beer, letting out a sharp outtake.

"I hope you know I'm rooting for you." Mira said, her lips twirling into a smirk, as she gave him a wink. The effect of the gesture was anything but unnoticeable, Natsu's cheeks now sported a colour that rivalled his own pink hair.

"That means a lot coming from you" Natsu stammered out, the ground becoming his new centre of attraction.

Master Makarov then walked out from his office, the S-class mages following him closely. Upon seeing the guild brawls, he couldn't help but scream.

"Quiet!" Makarov bellowed out, his voice booming and carrying an air of power. The guild brawls stopped almost instantly. Everyone now had their eyes set upon their Master.

"As you may know today we are announcing the results of the S class exams. I'd like you to know all the candidates performed exceptionally well but of course there can only be a sole victor of the exams." Makarov spoke, the anticipation of each member growing, the curiosity as to who the victor is at its peak.

"It is with great pride and joy that I announce the victor of this year's S-Class exams, Gray Fullbuster!" Makarov announced, the guild rallying for him and cheering for him, as Gray couldn't help but smirk at his accomplishment. Almost the whole guild, as a certain Fire Mage was far from happy with the results.

The guild had already broken into a party, everyone congratulating the Ice Mage, buying him drinks etc. Makarov's chest swelled with joy at the scene affront his eyes. The S-Class mages could also be seen smiling and some even joined in the celebration. While this transpired, Natsu was having a pretty big moral decision in his head.

 **Natsu POV**

What?! What just happened?! Gray's an S-class Mage now?! Why? How? Im still an A-rank, and he made it to S-class. I've worked so much. Put my life on the line so many times. I've done more than anyone could, more than he has. I've faced so much pain, gone through hell for what?! Why is he the one whose rewarded?! Did I not try enough? No, I gave it my all. Is he stronger than me? No, I'm far better. An S-class is a Mage who's strong and is capable of leading others. I've been both those things on countless occasions. How can they deem me weak?! Does that mean I'm wrong about my strength? Am I really this weak?! There's no other answer to this dilemma. That's it, I'm weak. I don't have any worth.

NO!

That's not it. I'm not weak! I'm stronger than almost everyone here in this guild. Then only one answer remains, it's not me that's wrong. It's them. Yes, that's it. This guild, which condemns my strength is the one that's weak.

 **General POV**

"Hey Gramps! What the hell does this mean?!" Natsu screamed, his eyes a showcase of unbridled rage and power. Makarov was startled by his eyes. Those eyes didn't belong with Natsu. Just then, Gray took the opportunity to butt in.

"Exactly what you think ash breath. I'm stronger than you. Don't worry though, I'll let you take S class missions with me." Gray declared, bursting into a guffaw the second he finished.

"Shut up Gray! I wasn't talking to you." Natsu replied, his eyes still fixed on the guild master. Natsu's Magic pressure was slowly building, ever so slightly burdening every Mage in the building. His flames too were leeching out from his body.

"Natsu, what is it?" Makarov asked, trying not to be too hasty in dismissing the Slayer's objection.

"Why does Gray get to be S-class and not me?" Natsu asked, his fists visibly clenched in anger. He then took a deep breath, trying to calm his flames before continuing.

"I'm stronger than Erza and can actually give Laxus and Guildarts a run for their money. Ice Princess here falters in comparison." Natsu proclaimed, awaiting a reply from the old man that stood before him.

"Power isn't everything, Natsu. You may be strong but that's as far as you go. You're reckless, you try to break your way out of situations with punches. To top it off, you're also immature, always putting yourself and others in danger." Makarov replied, his voice somber and grave. There was a moment of silence before laughter could be heard coming from the resident Dragonslayer.

"That's funny Gramps. I believe it's better for me to show you instead of telling you." Natsu declared, still trying to get himself to stop laughing.

The mages present there were now ticked off. They didn't expect Natsu to behave like so. However, none of them wanted to voice their opinions out, clearly afraid of being clobbered by the Fire Mage.

Natsu was able to calm himself down. His flames were now receded and his eyes showed confidence with a hint of slyness. He then turned towards Erza before speaking up.

"Erza! You're weak." Natsu announced, getting into his fighting stance immediately as he said so.

"What was that Natsu?! Tell me what you just said again?!" Erza barked out, clearly pissed off and angry at the Dragonslayer.

"Oh, so you're deaf now? I said you're weak Scarlett." Natsu said, knowing exactly what was about to happen. A smirk started to form on his lips as he saw his plan being sprung into action.

"NATSU!" Erza bellowed out, charging at the Fire Mage in her flight armour. Her sword was set for his neck. She was an inch away from hitting his neck when something stopped her sword. Her eyes bulged out, as she saw Natsu holding her sword back with his fingers. Natsu then proceeded to take the opportunity, breaking her sword with his fingers. He then punched her square in the face, sending her through a flurry of tables before she hit the wall and fainted.

"Master!" Natsu spoke. "You just saw it yourself didn't you, Erza rushed at me with her sword, clearly about to kill me. If I hadn't stopped her, I'd be dead by now."

"What's your point Natsu?!" Makarov growled out, ticked off at the way the Fire Mage beat up the Requip Mage.

"She didn't think of what would've happened, if her sword connected. She just blindly rushed in, not taking into account my prowess. If that isn't reckless? What is?" Natsu finished, a smile adorning his face. The guild members were angry at his way of proving his points but they knew he was right.

"Hmmm" Makarov thought, his mind carefully analysing any loophole he could use.

Just then, a monstrous Magic Pressure emerged from Natsu. His flames flickered violently and their usual orange colour was replaced with a dark hue. None of the A-rank and below mages could keep themselves standing. All of them were now on their knees. Fear was evident on most of their faces. Lucy was hyperventilating. Gray was in almost pitiable condition as it was taking him every fibre of his body to not fall face flat. The S-class mages were barely able to keep themselves standing. Natsu's body was completely ablaze. The pressure kept building up till no S-class Mage was privy to not being floored on the ground. The only mages standing now were Makarov, Guildarts and Natsu. Makarov and Guildarts were able to exert quite some magic, to prevent themselves from being pushed to their knees.

"Master!" Natsu began. "This is the extent of my power. An S-class Mage can't even stand up to me. Do you see now? The only reason I act immature and as you said put others in 'danger' is because I have complete control over the situation. Everytime I've been immature, I was sure I could finish the battle in a second." He finished, allowing his magic to recede. The pressure was slowly lifted up and the mages were now free of the burden. Makarov then decided to speak up.

"Natsu Dragneel! Enough is enough! This here is exactly why you shouldn't be an S-class Mage. You don't know how to hold back. This is no way to treat your guildmates. I'm not going to change my decision!" Makarov bellowed, enraged at Natsu's antics.

The guild members were torn between supporting Natsu's endeavours for S-class and chastising him for having such extreme steps in lieu of his wants. The predominant opinion amongst most of the members was that Natsu had gone too far. This had varying effects on the members of the guild. Lucy had come to fear Natsu, mostly his unchecked power. When she was on her knees, she had felt for the first time, pure fear, completely untampered with hesitation. She was surprised at how powerful Natsu really was but more so with his conduct. Even the usually prideful Gajeel for once didn't want to mess with the Salamander. He valued his life more than his ego. Wendy was just confused, she never could've imagined in her wildest dreams that her brother figure would almost beat Erza to a pulp to prove a point. Members like Macao, Wakaba and Max were visibly angry at the way they were treated.

In such a mess, there was perhaps only one guild member who viewed Natsu's actions to be harmless. She believed that Natsu just wanted to be recognised. After all, she had seen him everyday, being manhandled by Erza, being scolded by Master and taunted by Gray. She had seen the guild members laugh at his intellect and though she knew it was all in good humour, she still felt sorry for the Fire Mage. So when such an occasion had arisen , she knew she would be on his side. The Mage was none other than the resident barmaid and the poster girl of FairyTail, Mirajane Strauss.

"Master! Natsu's right, he deserves to be an S-class Mage!" Mirajane shouted, slightly unnerved and hesitant. Her hesitation however, dissipated once she saw the Salyer look at her, clearly happy at having someone take his side.

"Mirajane! He hurt Erza for no reason, his behaviour doesn't warrant him to be S-Class. You of all people should know the dangers of being an S-Class Mage. If I were to promote him, he'd most likely be killed with that attitude." Makarov retorted, not ready to concede.

"Master, he deserves to be an S-Class. I've seen him fight and I know others have too. I'm sure they have all felt reassured by his presence on countless occasions." Mirajane replied, not backing down from her prior statement. The guild members were getting visibly angered and Makarov's patience was running out too.

"Mira! What are you saying?! That monster almost killed all of us." Lucy cried out, clearly shaken from Natsu's actions.

"She's right Mira, that moron doesn't deserve S-Class." Gray joined in, unable to hold his opinions in.

"He's right Mira-chan, he's a demon." Macao jeered from his table. Hearing this, Mirajane's eyes widened. She was having a hard time keeping her tears in. The guild that she had once thought of as family, had just abandoned one of the members. She had been called a monster and demon once before. However, she never thought she'd have to hear those words coming from her 'family' towards Natsu, out of everyone.

"Mirajane Strauss! Don't try and defend him." Makarov bellowed, visibly angry at the barmaid for having taken the Dragonslayer's side.

"No Master, I will. He has saved the guild members, the guild, Fiore and even the world." Mirajane announced, clenching her jaw to keep the forming tears from showing.

"I'm sorry but you can't persuade me. My decision is irrevocable." Makarov stated, ready to walk into his office to try and calm himself down.

"But!" Mirajane started, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. When she looked back, her tears started to flow. Natsu stood there, his form shaking ever so slightly. His fists and jaws were clenched. His bangs covered his face. He was trying to stop his tears and control his anger by biting his lip, which led to his lower lip bleeding. He swung his side from side to side, a sign for her to stop. He then spoke up.

"Makarov, I understand." He said, before turning on his heel and walking out of the guild. His shoulders were slightly hunched from all the emotional turmoil. He knew where he was going, after all, there's only one place he could go and only one person who he could talk to about this.

"Monster" Gray whispered, as he saw him go out the guild. He wasn't alone in doing this and had perhaps hoped that the Slayer hadn't heard. He was wrong however, as Natsu could hear it, and also every other insult the other members threw at him in the clause of anonymity and anger.

Mirajane stood there for some time. Still in denial of the fiasco that had taken place, and just hoping it was all a bad dream. She was broken out of her reverie when the thunder from the brewing rainstorm, roared at its peak. When her trance was broken, she immediately rushed out the guild, suspecting Natsu's whereabouts.

 **At Lisanna's Grave**

The rain was cold, wary of the sorrow people came to drench in it. The wind howled in anguish as it blew across. To couple with the already ongoing conditions, lightning struck indiscriminately. Needless to say the thunder, was just as loud as the lightening was lethal, almost in a competition to see who had greater might. Amongst these perilous happenings, a lone Mage sat next to a grave. If one concentrated they could hear his silent whimpers of pain and anger. They could also hear the footsteps of a fast approaching Takeover Mage.

 **General POV**

"Hey Lisanna, it's been quite sometime since I've come here right? I miss you a lot. I just want someone to talk to right now. So I'm gonna go ahead and take a seat next to you." Natsu whispered, barely able to stand, tears streaming down his face. Taking the silence as an approval, he kneeled down and stayed next to the grave. It was sometime before he spoke up again.

"The guild isn't any better without you by the way. Gray's an S-Class Mage now. Unfortunately, I still haven't been promoted. I've always wanted to be strong, ever since you left. I want to be able to protect the ones I care about. Guess I'm gonna be A-Class for another year." Natsu confessed to the one beside him, his tears no more distinguishable from the rain drops falling from his chin. He then, sat down cross legged, before huddling up his legs in his strong arms. His long pink bangs covered his face, as he continued.

"I had a fight with Gramps over it. He's pretty pissed off. The guild kinda hates me right now for hurting Erza to prove my worth so I'm gonna stay here for sometime. Surprisingly, none of them stood up for my cause." Natsu went on, biting his lower lip to stop the flurry of emotions that were to come. He sat there in silence for some more time before his head lifted up in a jerking motion, a glimpse his lost smile seem to have returned.

"Except, your sister. I wasn't really surprised though, I just knew it in my heart. She's always been so sweet. Slightly hard to imagine she was once called the 'Demon' of Fairy Tail. She's caring, beautiful, sweet and powerful. She also has that soothing aura around her. She's pretty much perfect in my view. I sound a bit cheesy right now, but it's the truth." Natsu spoke out, his cheery aura re-established as his happy demeanour returned. She always had this effect on him, the same effect she claimed he had on others. Natsu stayed as he was, smiling, before storm seemed to have calmed down. A light drizzle had taken over. A gentle breeze, perhaps ushering what was to come, blew.

"It's almost like I love her." He whispered, as a sigh followed. A few seconds passed before his expression turned to one of sudden realisation and then to one of pure euphoria. This coupled with his manic laughter would make anyone think Natsu had gone insane.

"It's not that I may love her, I do love her." He managed to croak out to himself, before being alerted by a yelp from behind a nearby tree. He quickly went into fighting stance before sniffing the air to try and identify the scent. Once the identification was complete, the Dragonslayer's cheeks had morphed into a pink that rivalled his own hair. The sun came out of its hiding spot, as if to witness the mages.

"You can come out Mira." He managed to stammer out, allowing the Demoness to come out from her hiding place. She was dressed in a black medieval dress, with white frilling to go along the seams. Her clothes were wet and her hair was no exception. She too sported identical cheeks to Natsu. She was fidgeting with her hands, a sight very few had the fortune of seeing and also a seldom occurrence. Gathering some air, Natsu spoke.

"This is not the way I wanted to let you know, but I guess this as good a time as any." Natsu started, holding her porcelain hands. He gave her a jerk, causing her to fall into him. Taking advantage, he wrapped his arms around her lower back. Pressing her body against his. Her hands rested on his toned chest. He ever so slightly raised his body temperature, before whispering in her ears.

"I love you, Mirajane Strauss." Natsu said, before pulling back and admiring the look on her face. It was a mix of embarrassment and happiness. He couldn't help but grin at how cute her current state was. A light breeze blew, displacing a single lock of her white hair. Mirajane pouted before a smirk adorned her face. Suddenly, a pair of lean arms that previously rested on Natsu's chest, binded him. Mirajane tiptoed to reach his ear and whispered back.

"I love you too, Natsu Dragneel." she said, before pulling back and giving him her signature smile, giving the Slayer a nostalgic and amusing tingling in his heart. A grin crept on to the Pinkette's face. A similar phenomenon occurred on the barmaid's side. Their eyes were filled with love, happiness and maybe just some relief.

They both sat down, with Natsu resting on her lap as she rested her back on a tree. Mira stroked his pink hair as he lay there. Slowly the sweet arms of sleep enchanted the Dragonslayer and seeing as he refused to go without his Demoness, took her too. Perhaps it was the happiness of being together, perhaps he was still hurt from how the guild reacted, or perhaps he was just tired of everything. Perhaps it was the happiness of being together, perhaps she was upset with how the guild treated him, or perhaps she missed her little sister. Whatever the reason, a streak of tears made their way from the soothing face of the Fire Mage and the calm face of the Takeover Mage. Another breeze made it's way, taking away a single maple leaf that had fallen from the branch above them, to perhaps somewhere better or someplace worse.


End file.
